Honeymoon
by HeadGirl07
Summary: As the title suggests, Ron and Hermione are on their honeymoon. Guess you'll have to read to find out what happens...


It was a pretty nice day outside. It was sunny, bright, with a nice summer breeze. You could see it through the large glass windows, just cleaned by the window washers. But they were waiting, on decently comfortable seats, for a plane. It was delayed. They were going to Bermuda for their honeymoon. At least, they hoped they were. I guess there was a reason why airports had comfy seats…

Ron was sitting up in the chair. The day after their wedding, they took a muggle car to the airport, saying goodbye to various family members and that they would be back soon. Hermione's parents had paid for the trip. Ron's father had indeed learned to properly handle a telephone. All was planned in advance, mostly by the parents, without them knowing. Both were grateful; the stress of the wedding was a lot to bear at the time. They totally forgot what they were going to do afterwards.

Hermione had her arms around Ron, half asleep. Her head was resting gently on his chest and her eyes closed. Ron continued to stare out the window. He still couldn't believe that they were married, as in husband and wife. Hermione was his _wife_. He looked down at her peaceful face. It appeared she was having a nice dream, even if their honeymoon wasn't going the way they planned. He felt so lucky.

A middle-aged couple then came to sit next to them. The lady had a kind countenance while the man was, to put it nicely, the equivalent of a buffalo. He had a charming smile, however, so it made up for his great size. _Like Hagrid, _Ron noted. He smiled. Hagrid scared Hermione's mother, who recovered but took some convincing that he was "harmless." Fleur actually helped with this which was a bit of a surprise. What surprised him more was the fact that Hermione's father wasn't openly showing interest at Fleur. Even though he might have showed a dazed look, nothing else could distract him from his family. _I hope I'm like that…_

The couple next to them looked a bit disgruntled. It appeared that they also had a flight delay. They were in deep conversation, something about politics or whatever, and were arguing, quietly but nonetheless arguing, about the economy.

Ron looked back at Hermione. She started to stir. "Anything happen yet?" she asked with her eyes closed.

"No," said Ron, "They haven't mentioned anything."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him. She stared at him, cocking her head, giving him a loving look. Ron loved when she looked at him like that. "Having good dreams then Hermione?"

"I didn't need to dream Ron," she said coyly. "I'm already here with you." She smiled that smile he couldn't get enough of.

"Really?" he said. "Well, I must be a very comfortable bed."

"Quite." Ron was running his hand through her hair, listening to every word she said. Hermione then sat up in her chair. "I think it's my turn to keep watch." As she said this, Ron was reminded of their times in the tent.

"Let me get into a comfortable position." He was about to take this new position when another couple came towards them to sit down.

They were twittering like birds, yapping as if they wouldn't have any time later. The older couple from earlier looked up from their argument. They sat down in the chairs across from them and started to talk.

"Hello," said the girl. She had blond hair and a jean skirt. "Did you get delayed too?"

"It's nice to meet you. This is my wife, Amy," said the man. He wore a Hawaiian t-shirt and tan shorts. Amy giggled. "I'm Carlos. We just got married you see." Amy giggled again. "Isn't that right, pumpkin?"

She nodded. "Yes, sweetie." Ron cringed.

Hermione attempted to respond to the talkative guests. "So, where are you two headed?" Ron noticed the higher pitched voice.

"Oh!" said Amy. "We're headed to Bermuda for our honeymoon." The two nuzzled their noses and held their hands together. "It will be such a _lovely_ stay!"

"How many planes are going to Bermuda?" Ron asked. Hermione was about to answer this question when Carl responded.

"Oh, just the one plane. It got delayed so I guess we'll stay with you guys for awhile, if you don't mind." Ron squeezed Hermione's hand. _What kind of joke is this? _he thought. Hermione squeezed his hand back harder.

"So are you two married?" asked Amy. "You looked like a couple when we got here. You looked so cute!"

Ron didn't know what to say. Hermione apparently did since she said, "Yes, actually. We've been married for… Is it a year Ron?"

This took Ron by surprise. He recovered saying, "One and a half I think."

"Really?" said Carlos. 'Well that's wonderful! I suppose you wouldn't mind on giving us a few pointers then, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Carl suddenly changed the subject, much to Ron's relief. "We haven't had lunch yet, have we honey?"

"I don't think so."

"Would you like to come and look with me then? I'm going to see what they have."

"Whatever you say, dear." This time not only did Ron cringe, but the large man sitting next to them did. Amy stood up to follow Carlos to the food court.

"Wasn't that the most disgusting thing you've ever seen?" said the man, turning toward them.

"Rick, now that's not very polite."

"But seriously," said the man to his wife, "I don't know about you but when I got married I wanted a companion. 'Whatever you say, dear.'" He cringed again. "Ugh, if I wanted someone to agree with me like that all I need is a tape recorder and a mirror." Ron didn't know what a tape recorder was, he was sure Hermione mentioned it one time, but he understood what the man was saying.

"So how long have you two been married?" asked Ron.

"Forty years," answered the wife.

"Happily married for thirty-five," added the husband.

"Give or take," said the wife, looking at her husband, a smile on her face.

Gesturing at his wife he said, "I'm Rick by the way, this is Emma. So you've gotten over the one year hump then?"

Hermione lowered her eyes guiltily.

"I know right? A year?" teased said Ron, "I wasn't even aware a year had passed."

"Actually, we're on our honeymoon too," said Hermione finally. "I just didn't want to give them a topic to keep going on."

Rick laughed heartily while his wife smiled.

"We're going to Bermuda for our anniversary," Emma said. "I'm glad I kept my mouth shut."

"That's wonderful! We're all going to Bermuda!" said Ron. Hermione gave him a disapproving look.

Rick laughed. "That's coincidence for you."

"It looks like the plane has come in. I guess we should all go now." Emma and Rick stood up.

"Let's hope they're not going to the same hotel." Rick winked. Emma decided not to say anything and made their way to the gate, Emma with her quick, small steps and Rick with his distinctive lumber.

"They were nice," said Hermione.

"You really surprised me. A year?"

"Stop Ron. You've already added another six months." Hermione kissed him on the nose.

"We should follow them then."

"Yeah," she said. "Let's go before_ they_ come back." Ron laughed as he grabbed her hand, kissed her on the cheek, and walked away from their chairs.

* * *

**AN: **I just realized what this horizontal ruler thing was! Yay!..... Okay, sorry about that. :) Anyway, I'm thinking about adding to this but I have no idea where it's going, so if you really want this story to continue _please_ review! If not, I'll probably end up dropping it and work on another story. Not that that's a bad thing. ;) All suggestions appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
